Invincible
by Aeris5
Summary: 'This is the chile that shall rescue us from the dark evils of middle earth...you must train him carefully, for at the age of 1500 he will come forth and fight his honour, the honour of elves'....review please


A/n please review…I don't own any of the characters…this is a story about the prophesy, the chosen one: THIS IS NOTHING TO DO WITH JESUS CHRIST OR THE CHRISTIAN RELIGON AT ALL!!!!

Arwen reached for her lover the moment he strode into her chambers and kissed him passionately. He had been gone for some time, and she had missed him desperately A moan escaped his lips as she wrapped her arms around him. Even though it was well into twilight, neither cared, as it had been quite a while since the two had been together. His hands slid under her nightgown, as he began to gently explore the lover he had claimed years before. Their clothes shed as they feverishly melted together, each bringing the other to soaring ecstasy before the both fell into one another's arms, breathing heavily. Aragon wrapped his arms around his beloved and kissed her Raven like hair.

'I love you'

'I love you too'

And these were the last words exchanged as the fell into a peaceful sleep.        

*******************************************Update********************************

Now, Imagine to Arwen's delight, she discovered herself with child. Aragorn was too delighted at the news that he and his newly wed would be parents, and settled down with her in Rivendale, although he was often called to the north. They settled alongside her father, Elrond half elven. One night, however, near the birth of her first, a passing stranger visited Arwen in a strange dream…

*************The Dream******************

_Arwen stared around her, her hands wrapped around the full shaped vase that is her body._

_She did not know where she was, nor what she was doing here...But something told her it wasn't safe._

_It was cold, and misty, Arwen could hear the splashing of oars nearby in a river, but feared to move._

_She turned, and gasped, wrapping her arms tighter around her unborn as she stared at the woman approaching her. _

_The woman was covered in dirty rags, a smell of disease and filth rising off her. She limped slowly, a dirty walking stick aiding the hunchback like figure to hobble closer to Arwen. Tears slid down Arwen's face when she realised the woman was young and beautiful. Chestnut hair, though dirty and matted still seemed to flow around her. The woman's pale green eyes seemed to light up as she carefully placed her hand on Arwen's stomach._

_She could see it, the baby. Arwen could see her baby, in her womb. She glanced at her tiny unborn and shook with fear. This woman was a witch. As if sensing Arwen's realisation and fear she spoke calmly:_

_There is no need to be afraid, Daughter of Elrond. No harm shall come to thee or you're unborn through me._

_But there is something I feel you need to understand, and that is why I have entered thy slumber._

_For many years, the Gods have searched for the chosen one: the one to take down dark races, to return middle earth to its content and happy times._

_Arwen, you and Aragorn, ruler of Isildur, have come together. With you're beauty, understanding, forgiveness and kindness, with his father's strength, courage and intelligence, he shall become almost invincible. Arwen…you're child is the prophesy._

_Arwen couldn't understand. Her confusion was evident as the woman spoke again._

_You are to raise thy child carefully, training him as his father was trained, for at the age of 1500 he will be called upon to fight the worst evil there is…_

_'What is it? What is this evil?'_

_The woman shook her head._

_'I am afraid I do no know, and even if I did, it wouldn't be wise to tell you. You're child as you might have guessed, will have elvish features. Immortality, the grace of an elf, the hearing and sight of one also. This shall mix with human features.'_

_'I… I'm sorry, but I don't want him to grow up living his life learning how to fight. I want him to grow up like any other child'_

_'But he's not any other chid, is he? Arwen. If you don't do this, the Gods shall find some way to get him. You, might have forgotten that you're immortality was given up for the sake of love, you shall not be around forever'_

_The woman began to fade slowly, and soon she was part of the mist._

_'Wait, please, don't make me do this!!! PLEASE!!!!'_

_****************************************************************************************************************************_

_A/n: Please review nicely!! If you didn't like it say so nicely_


End file.
